My Heart Will Go On
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Selama kau disini, tak apa. Aku tak takut pada apapun. Meskipun kau telah bersama yang lain, namun aku percaya. Suatu hari nanti, perasaanku akan sampai kepada dirimu, meskipun aku tahu itu sia-sia. Dan pada akhirnya pun tetap sama, perasaanku akan meluruh bak diterjang air laut. — SasuSaku Fanfiction. / HeadCanon, Gajelas, SakuPOV, etc.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy

Warn: Agak tragedy-ish,HeadCanon,Typo(s)

.

.

.

**My Heart Will Go On © Aozora Y.**

_Inspiration: My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion (Titanic Theme)_

**SAKURA'S POV!**

.

.

.

_For the SasuSaku fans that believe we're under the same sky!_

_Also, please read this while listening to My Heart Will Go On._

* * *

_Malam itu. Aku bermimpi mengenai dirimu, dirimu yang telah jauh meninggalkanku pada malam itu. Aku merasakan dirimu yang masih dalam genggamku, masih bisa kulihat bayangmu, meski dalam mimpiku saja. Setiap malam selalu berulang seperti itu, bak jarum jam yang berdetak konstan setiap detiknya._

_Tak terasa jarakmu begitu jauh, tetapi hati ini tak peduli. Menolak semua logika yang diajukan, kurasa cintaku padamu terlalu kuat untuk dilupakan. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menghilangkan rasa yang tak terdefinisi ini._

_Kau jauh disana, sibuk dengan urusanmu tentang acara pembalasan dendammu. Tak tahu bagaimana diriku disini berkembang demi dirimu, menahan rasa sakit, dan memasang muka tembok sesaat setelah kejadian kisah cinta kita. Tidak, kisah cintaku sendiri._

_Banyak cinta yang datang kepadaku, tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku hanya mencinta saat aku mencintai dirimu. Syarafku, nadiku, jiwaku, bahkan hatiku semuanya kuberikan hanya untukmu. _

_Kupegang kepercayaan pada hatiku bahwa cinta kita—cintaku—akan bertahan dan akan mencapai hatimu yang telah beku dan keras. Aku tahu aku melankolis, tetapi itulah pegangan hidupku. Jangan menyerah sampai kita bersatu._

_Saat-saat aku mendekapmu dengan erat, aku masih mengenangnya. Sekali lagi, kau menyentuh hatiku ketika aku mengingat hal-hal indah nan bahagia kita dulu. Tragis memang, mungkin hanya bagiku saja._

_Kau pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan tim tujuh yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, dan aku. Gadis yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengharapkan cinta semu darimu._

_Kau jahat sekali, meninggalkanku sendirian didalam kelamnya dunia ninja. Setiap malam diriku terbangun karna memimpikan dirimu. Entah karna diriku yang terlalu rindu akan dirimu ataukah pertanda Tuhan bahwa perasaanku telah tercapai. _

_Entahlah. Yang jelas aku lebih yakin pada pendapat yang pertama. Aku terlalu rindu dirimu sampai rasanya aku hancur. Aku sudah dewasa, aku yakin itu. Diumurku yang kini telah memasuki masa remaja, aku yakin aku lebih bisa mempertimbangkan perasaanku agar tidak terlalu meledak-ledak._

_Ya._

_Tidak meledak-ledak diluar tubuhku. Biar saja yang lain. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya peduli dengan dirimu disana yang bahkan mungkin tak mengingat namaku sama sekali. Aku sadar itu. Aku hanya pengganggu dihidupmu. _

_Namun, ketika kupegang prinsip bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa didalam hidupmu, rasanya dadaku bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu katana saat menyerang musuh. Tapi ... Resiko mencintaimu memang begini. Aku harus tahan banting. _

_Jauh, dekat, dimanapun kau berada. Aku yakin bahwa kau mendengar suara hatiku yang tengah menjerit kesakitan karna mencintaimu._

.

.

.

"Sakura ..."

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Karin-san!"

.

.

.

_Tak apa. Selama kau disini dan telah kembali, aku tak takut pada apapun. Kau aman dihatiku, sekali lagi kuucapkan. Aku mencinta saat aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kini kau telah bersama yang lain, aku tetap mencintaimu. Wahai cinta pertamaku._

_Kita akan bertahan selamanya seperti ini. Seperti ini, seperti aku yang merelakan perasaanku terbawa arus angin yang kini membelai lembut diriku yang menatap dirimu disana bersama gadis cantik ber-_kimono_._

_Selamat tinggal, wahai lelaki yang membuatku hampir mati karna perasaanku yang semu dan tak berbalas. Dan selamat berbahagia._

.

.

.

"Hei, _Forehead_. Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Sasuke menikah."

"Tak apa, _Pig_. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak menikah."

"Ish, dasar Sasuke bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia membuang gadis yang bahkan mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga menolak semua orang!"

"Haha."

_Tak apa, aku tak apa. Karna hatiku akan bertahan. Aku lebih rela perasaanku ini terbawa oleh angin daripada aku harus melupakannya secara paksa. Cinta ini begitu indah. Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja._

_-HS-_

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE. (Sasuke's version)**

Lelaki itu terdiam. Ia sadar, ia telah membuang cinta seseorang yang begitu berharga. Kini, setelah gadis itu pergi ... Merantau ke sebuah desa kecil, hidup sendiri dan merelakan perasaannya, Sasuke—lelaki itu—sadar. Ya. Coba saja kalau Kakashi tidak memberikan _diary_ merah muda lusuh itu kepadanya, pasti ia akan selamanya buta dengan cinta murni gadis itu.

Namun sayang, cinta gadis itu tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Harapan miliknya akan terus menjadi harapan, cintanya akan diterbangkan begitu saja bagai debu ditengah-tengah padang pasir.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura ..." dan air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan dari iris jelaganya.

.

.

.

**Sakura's version**

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil duduk diatas pohon yang berada tepat di depan rumah gubuk kecilnya. _Dress_ putih bersihnya nampak indah saat dikenakannya. Kehidupan ini, kehidupan yang memang bukan diimpikannya, tetapi ia bahagia. Asal lelaki itu bahagia.

Biarkan, biarkan saja perasaannya terhanyut oleh debur air laut. Ia percaya, suatu hari Sasuke akan benar-benar merasakan perasaannya. Meskipun itu sia-sia, Sakura tahu. Ia sudah tak punya tempat kembali. Ia sudah melepas titel ninjanya, dan memilih menyendiri disebuah hutan indah diluar Konoha.

"Sudah lima tahun, eh? Apa sekarang Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah punya anak? Haha." Dan air mata bahagia bercampur sedih mengalir dari emerald hijaunya yang kini nampak tak bercahaya.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

A/N: INI APA INI APA QAQ. Aku bikini ini tuh sebenernya gara-gara plesbek film kesukaanku waktu kecil, alias Titanic. HWAHAHAHA. Keinget sama Bang Jack aka Leonardo Dicaprio kesayangan sih. *Ditabok ayang Gaara & Sasu*, terus sama keinspirasi sama lagu kebangsaanku (Eaaa) My heart will go on. Tadinya mau aku bikin AU sama bikin si Saku/Sasu meninggal. Tapi gak kuat, gak tega. Akhirnya aku bikin endingnya SasuKarinSaku gini. Si Saku tuh gak mau nikah ya, jadi dia pindah keluar Konoha. Kalau mau dapet gambaran ttg tempat tinggalnya Saku sama dressnya, liat aja Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 – Cascade. Terus, aku juga bikin ini karna aku masuk Entri BTC minggu ke-2 xixixixi ;D. Aduh, makasih banget deh buat kak Salmonella Thyposa. Aku baru pertama kali ikut BTC eh udah langsung masuk entri :D. Yaudah segitu aja. Oh iya. Aku mau ngasih tau, aku baru kelas 8 jadi panggil aku Ao-chan aja. Gausah senpai-senpai-an, tulisanku masih abaalllllll.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

[ 10/08/2014 ]

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
